Fake
by unesa-chan
Summary: Gadis paling beruntung? Keluarga harmonis? Hei, selamat datang di duniaku! Dunia yang dipenuhi dengan orang-orang munafik. Mind to review?


**Rated: T**

**Genre: Drama, Romance**

**SasuSaku**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

><p>Banyak orang yang berpendapat bahwa aku adalah gadis paling beruntung. Memiliki seorang ayah yang merupakan direktur utama di suatu perusahaan fashion terkenal, juga ibu yang bermata pencaharian sebagai model papan atas sebuah <em>merk <em>tersohor–tentunya milik ayahku. Aku juga memiliki seorang kakak lelaki dengan kapasitas otak diatas rata-rata. Kini ia sedang menuntut ilmu di sebuah negara di bagian utara eropa.

Oh ya alih-alih sekedar informasi, keluargaku jarang atau bahkan tidak pernah diterpa kabar miring. Seumur hidup, aku tak pernah mendapati foto Ibuku tertempel di _deadline_ majalah _infotainment_ atau menjadi berita utama pada sebuah acara _gossip_ terkenal yang sering membahas skandal para selebriti. Kuulangi sekali lagi, TIDAK PERNAH!

Tapi tahukah kau akan kenyataannya?

Rasanya tak ada hari bagiku tanpa mendengarkan suara-suara bising dari ruang kerja ayah. Entah itu berasal dari lampu meja yang sengaja Ibu lemparkan ke lantai, cangkir terjatuh, atau bahkan teriakan nyaring Ibu. Semua itu selalu kudengar sejak aku berumur 7 tahun. Jika dihitung-hitung, sepertinya sudah hampir 10 tahun telingaku terbiasa mendengar semua itu.

Keluarga harmonis?

Aku hampir tersedak saat membaca sebuah majalah yang memuat tentang seluk beluk keluarga kami. Apakah peristiwa adu mulut setiap tengah malam dapat disebut sebagai keluarga harmonis? Aku bahkan tertawa terbahak saat membaca artikel tersebut yang menyebutkan bahwa diriku sebagai gadis paling ceria serta beruntung menurut _votting_ di kalangan para siswi SMA tahun lalu.

_God_, ada apa dengan orang-orang _fake_ ini? Apakah mereka tak dapat mengerti tentang derita yang kualami selama ini? Melihat kedua orang yang kita sayangi bertengkar adalah hal terburuk dalam hidupku. Terlebih ketika Sasori memutuskan untuk pergi ke luar negeri dan membiarkanku berada di situasi buruk ini. Aah.. aku lupa. Mereka hanya menilai keluargaku dari luarnya saja tanpa mengetahui kebenarannya. Mereka hanya melihat 'keharmonisan' kami tanpa mengetahui faktanya.

Tahukah mereka bahwa semua itu hanyalah _fake_? Untuk menipu orang banyak agar tak menimbulkan skandal apapun. Lalu bagaimanakah dengan cinta kedua orang tuaku? Apakah cinta mereka juga hanyalah kebohongan belaka? Apakah mereka bekerja sama untuk menodai janji suci mereka? HA! Mereka semua munafik.

Hei, selamat datang di duniaku! Dunia yang dipenuhi dengan orang-orang munafik.

.

.

.

**F A K E**

.

.

.

Sebuah lagu klasik mengalun indah dari sebuah ruang di gedung tua. Jari-jemari gadis itu terlihat sangat luwes saat menekan tombol-tombol berwarna hitam-putih itu. Sesekali matanya melirik pada kumpulan not balok yang berada tepat dihadapannya–sambil berusaha agar tidak kehilangan fokus pada permainannya.

Dentingan kunci G merupakan tanda bahwa permainannya telah selesai. Tak lama terdengarlah suara tepukan tangan dari seorang pria paruh baya yang sedari tadi memang berdiri disamping gadis itu.

"Kau berhasil memainkannya dengan sempurna, nona Haruno. Hasil ujianmu akan tiba dirumah hari Minggu depan," puji pria itu sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang tadi sempat melorot.

Gadis itu hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman sinis, kemudian segera memasukkan buku berwarna biru tua itu ke dalam tas nya–seolah tak peduli dengan pujian sang guru. Atau mungkin ia memang tak peduli?

"Terima kasih, _sensei_," ucap Sakura dengan nada yang terkesan dipaksakan. Sorot matanya bahkan masih sinis seperti sebelumnya. Pria paruh baya itu mulai terlihat jengkel saat mendapati respon yang sangat tidak mengenakan dari gadis itu. Namun ia masih tetap berusaha untuk mempertahankan senyumannya.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Sakura langsung berbalik dan bergegas meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ia sudah cukup muak saat melihat senyum tak ikhlas serta munafik dari gurunya tadi. Sebenarnya gadis itu sudah mengetahui gelagat gurunya itu sejak ia mengikuti ujian piano tingkat pertama. Bahkan Sakura kecil pun dapat membedakan antara senyuman ikhlas dan munafik.

_Dert Dert_

Sakura segera merogoh saku rok nya untuk mengambil ponsel yang sejak tadi bergetar itu. Ditatapnya nama yang tertera di layar ponselnya tanpa minat. Gadis itu bahkan membiarkan ponsel itu terus berdering beberapa kali hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengangkatnya.

"Ya?"

"Aaa maaf tadi aku sedang ujian, jadi dering ponselnya tidak terdengar," dusta Sakura. Jemari lentiknya merapikan beberapa anak rambut yang sempat tertiup angin.

"Ha? Bukankah kata ayah aku tak perlu mengikuti acara pertemuan tersebut? Lagipula–tch! Aaa baiklah, aku segera kesana sekarang."

Sakura menghela napasnya sejenak setelah mengakhiri perbincangan singkatnya tadi. Rasanya hari ini ia harus mengenakan topeng yang cocok untuk perayaan busana musim dingin ayahnya. Atau setidaknya hingga acara _perkenalkan putriku_ selesai.

.

.

.

**Sakura POV**

Hah~

Entah sudah kali yang keberapa aku menghela napasku selama pertemuan ini berlangsung. _Kakashi_–sekertaris kepercayaan ayah mengatakan bahwa aku sudah melakukan kegiatan itu selama kurang lebih 390 kali.

Dia bahkan dengan senang hati menghitungkannya untukku! Hebat sekali bukan? Aku melirik arlojiku yang kini sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. Kemudian kembali kuhembuskan nafasku yang kian lama terasa berat.

"Kau sudah menghela napas sebanyak–"

"400," potongku cepat. "Aku tahu itu."

Kakashi hanya tersenyum tipis untuk menanggapi ucapanku yang terdengar cukup sinis. Namun senyumanku masih tak lepas dari bibir mungilku saat beberapa rekan kerja atau bahkan bawahan ayah menyapaku.

"Lelah bersandiwara sepanjang hari?" tanyanya seraya mengahampiriku yang berada di sudut ruangan. Kemudian ia memberikanku segelas _lemon tea_.

"Lumayan. Terlalu lelah hingga rasanya ingin melepaskan _heels_ milikku dan mendaratkannya tepat di wajah Orochimaru. Dia terlalu banyak tersenyum malam ini."

"Bukankah itu kabar baik? Menandakan bahwa ia sudah berubah menjadi orang yang _lebih ramah_ dari sebelumnya," kekeh pria itu sambil menegak habis anggur miliknya.

"Setidaknya jangan tunjukkan senyum terpaksa seperti itu dong. Memuakkan."

Tawa Kakashi pun langsung meledak saat mendengar sindiranku. Aku bahkan hampir menyumpal mulutnya dengan kue bolu yang sedari tadi kupegang jika tak ingat dimana aku sekarang, dan keharusanku untuk menunjukkan _image_ baik dihadapan orang-orang.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu hmm? Bukankah senyum yang kau tunjukkan sedari tadi adalah _fake_?"

Aku tertawa dengan sinis, kemudian kembali menatapnya. "Tapi aku melakukannya dengan baik bukan? Sudahlah, aku mau pulang saja. Jika ayah bertanya, tolong sampaikan padanya bahwa aku sedang tidak enak badan. Atau alasan _ulangan fisika _ juga boleh."

"Tapi kau harus langsung pulang oke? Jangan mampir ke klub malam jika kau tak ingin mendapat surat peringatan dari sekolah seperti sebelumnya. Aku tak akan membantumu lagi jika kau mendapat masalah."

"_Uhuk_!"

Dengan cekatan, aku segera menegak habis _lemon tea_ ku untuk memudahkan potongan bolu tersebut melewati kerongkonganku. Cih, dasar kue sialan!

"Apa?" tanyaku sambil mengelap sisa krim di mulutku dengan _tissue_.

"Ya ya ya aku mengerti. Aku tak akan bersenang-senang hingga tengah malam kok. Tapi kurasa tiba dirumah pukul 3 pagi bukanlah hal yang buruk–"

"Jangan berani-berani melakukannya!" ancam Kakashi. Tangannya bahkan berusaha untuk mencubit pipiku dengan gemas, namun aku dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah. Aku pun menjulurkan lidahku dan tersenyum riang ke arahnya. Kemudian segera berlari ke arah tangga sebelum pria itu menyuruh sekumpulan _body guard_ untuk menangkapku dan menyeretku kembali ke pesta.

.

.

Dentuman musik terdengar jelas memenuhi gedung tersebut. Beberapa orang terlihat sumringah di atas lantai dansa sambil terus mengikuti setiap alunan lagu yang sedang dimainkan seorang DJ yang kukenal dengan baik–_Deidara_. Pemuda itu memang tahu benar cara untuk membangkitkan gairah orang-orang disini.

"_Whisky_," seruku pada seorang _bartender_ di ujung meja. Ia mengangguk kemudian menghampiriku dengan gelas yang sudah dipenuhi cairan berwarna bening itu.

"Kau sendirian? Tumben sekali Kakashi tak menemanimu," kata _bartender_ itu sembari mengelap beberapa gelas yang berada tak jauh dari kami.

"Hn? Ah.. dia sedang _mengurusi _pesta ayah. Kau tahulah, menyapa orang-orang, berbincang, serta mengawasi agar semua berjalan dengan lancar."

"Begitu? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah kau seharusnya juga ikut _menyapa orang-orang_?"

Aku terkekeh kemudian segera menegak habis isi gelasku. Setelah meninggalkan beberapa lembar yen, aku berjalan menuju lantai atas.

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

Sakura memejamkan matanya sejenak sambil sesekali menghirup angin malam yang terasa semakin menusuk kulitnya. Walau begitu, ia sangat menikmati suasana malam itu.

"Apa yang dilakukan seorang gadis cantik sendirian diatas sini hmm? Apa kau tak merasa takut?"

Sakura pun menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda tengah berdiri di sampingnya. Ia tak dapat melihat wajah pemuda itu dengan jelas karena penerangan yang minim.

"Tidak," kekehnya. "Lalu apa yang dilakukan pemuda sepertimu diatas sini? Bukankah kau bisa bersenang-senang dengan banyak gadis cantik dan _sexy_ dibawah sana?"

"Mereka terlalu berisik."

Sakura kembali tertawa saat mendengar jawaban pemuda tersebut. Jika memang ia menganggap para wanita cantik itu berisik, lalu untuk apa ia mendatangi klub malam ini?

"Kalau begitu.. kurasa ide yang buruk jika kau mengunjungi klub malam ini."

Samar-samar, Sakura dapat melihat sudut bibir pemuda tersebut terangkat. Namun gadis itu tak terlalu mempermasalahkannya dan kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke arah kilauan lampu kota di depannya.

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di _tempat berisik_ ini?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Aku sedang menunggu seorang teman, _client_ tepatnya. Namun tiba-tiba saja ia membatalkan pertemuan dan mengatakan bahwa ada urusan mendadak. Jadi ya, aku terdampar disini. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Menjadikan klub malam sebagai tempat _meeting_? _Well, _kurasa dia bukanlah _client biasa_ kan?"

Pemuda itu terkekeh pelan. Lalu mengusap wajahnya hingga terlihat sedikit frustasi. "Seperti yang kau duga. Hei, kau bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Aku terjebak di pesta yang diadakan oleh ayahku. Jadi aku kesini untuk melepas penat," ujar Sakura.

"Pesta macam apa? Jangan katakan padaku bahwa para tamu undangannya adalah orang-orang _kolot_."

"Bisa jadi," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum simpul. Gadis itu tak berusaha menyanggah ucapan pemuda yang baru dikenalnya tadi karena memang kebanyakan dari mereka memiliki pikiran yang _kolot_.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sakura bergetar. Gadis itu mendesah pelan saat mengetahui nama penelepon tersebut. Ia bahkan memaki Kakashi dalam hati karena terus menerus menerornya. Padahal arlojinya masih menunjukkan pukul 12 malam.

_Hah! Yang benar saja!_

"Aku harus segera pergi. Ayahku sangat err kau tahu sendiri kan.. berisik," dusta gadis itu. Ia hanya tak ingin terlihat menyedihkan di hadapan pemuda yang baru dikenalnya beberapa jam lalu dengan mengatakan bahwa sekertaris ayahnya lah yang menelpon. Lagipula ia tak ingin pemuda itu mengetahui perihal statusnya.

"Oh? Baiklah. Tapi bagaimana jika kita bertukar nomor?" usul pemuda tersebut.

"Bukan ide yang buruk."

Setelah Sakura mengetik sederetan angka di ponsel pemuda itu, ia pun kembali pamit padanya. Juga disertai ucapan terima kasih karena telah menemaninya hingga selarut ini.

"Oh ya, siapa namamu?"

Sakura kembali berbalik dan tersenyum. "Kau bisa memanggilku _Ichigo_."

.

.

.

.

.

Mind to review?


End file.
